Traditional approaches to organ specific infections, for example brain infections, have focused on therapies that eliminate or inactivate the pathogen responsible for the infection. However, the mortality and morbidity associated with brain infections, such as those caused by neonatal bacterial meningitis, have remained significant despite advances in antimicrobial chemotherapy and supportive care. Inadequate knowledge of the pathogenesis has contributed to this high mortality and morbidity (15-17). E. coli is the most common gram-negative organism that causes neonatal meningitis. Most cases of neonatal E. coli meningitis develop as a result of hematogenous spread, but the microbial-host interactions contributing to E. coli meningitis remain incompletely understood (15-17). Other common causes include Group B Streptococcus (GBS) for neonatal meningitis and C. neoformans infections for immunocompromised patients such as AIDS. There is a need for new therapies that can effectively control infections like meningitis using different therapeutic approaches.